Goldenclaw Chronicles
by The Final Warrior ZnK
Summary: This is my first fanfiction,Goldenpaw and his brother lived alone,living in the Thunderclan woodlands,later joining the Clan to save his brother,and later follows the prophecy of the mysterious StarClan warriors pushed him in, Rated T For curses Goldenpaw's appearence: He is a black tom,his eyes are silvery and his claws shine like gold and are extremely sharp.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys,i am not Erin Hunter...So i don't own warriors or anything to do with it,all im doing is writing a fanfiction that takes place during the new prophecy.**

**_Meanwhile in StarClan_**

**_Prologue _**

As OakFur padded along the lush fields of the StarClan hunting grounds he saw Bluestar looking at the forest,with a puzzled look in her face

As OakFur got nearer he asked "BlueStar are you all right?"

BlueStar's neck snapped at his direction,after seeing it was him she calmed down a bit,and then she spoke "OakFur,im feeling that a loner will shape the all of the Clans destinies" and then she looked at him,hoping for an answer from the older StarClan warrior.

OakFur asked "which loner?" looking at BlueStar hoping that he'd sound more knowledgeable that he was

BlueStar look at him and spoke with calm,calculated words "A kit,his father is a clan warrior,his mother a loner"

OakFur asked further "A warrior from which clan,who is he?"

BlueStar's tail drooped as she answered OakFur's question "I do not know,all i know is that he is to be part of a great change"

**First Chapter coming out tomorrow,Wednesday,January,2,2013**

**See ya Toms And She-Cats **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Toms and She-Cats,i do not own Warriors,this is simply a fanfiction.**

**_Chapter 1_**

A nameless 6-moon old cat strode to a tree and jumped above it and asked to it "Brother,are you okay? how is the fever?"

His voice was weak but the kits brother spoke "no,i am getting hotter,my head is burning,when a leaf falls on me,my body burns"

The Cat spoke "Brother,I wish we could get some help,but those cats on the swamp didn't help us,i don't think any cat will"

The Cat looked as his also six-moon old Brother's head fell.

At first he was worried,but then he say his brothers chest rise and fall,and then he became relieved as he noticed his brother was simply sleeping.

He decided that he should hunt,and get some food for his brother,so that when he woke,he could eat something,and perhaps feel a bit better,That hope carried him towards the forest,in order to survive he began to hunt when he was two moons old,when his eyes were open all he saw was his brother,lying next to him,they learned to hunt when they were little,they were left in this forest,but after his brother fell ill a moon ago,and then he started to travel with his brother across the forest to look for help,all that he met was a pack of four cats,patrolling around their boggy forest,after that he came back the forest where he was born,and since he came back he started to notice some cats walking across the forest,every time he spotted a single cat,he hid,afraid that another pack would chase him off.

The Cat spotted a big mouse treading across the clearing,as he padded silently and weightlessly towards the mouse he smelled other cats,he knew that he needed this mouse for him and his brother,the wind was harshly cold,he and his brother spent the nights cold inside their tree,and woke with sore bones,and now that his brother was ill,he hunted for both of them now,but then, a dark brown tabby,twice his size,was at his back,this was the first time he ever fought a cat.

The Cat,started to push upwards,as the tabby put his claws to his neck,the Cat,fell limp,accepting defeat he lowered himself,but then the tabby made his mistake,the tabby looked at the other side of the clearing.

Then the tabby called "FireStar,i found the kit who was stealing from the Clan!"

The Cat looked towards where the tabby was looking at,he saw a cat,and big flame colored tom,slightly bigger than the tabby who sat on top of him,after seeing the flame colored cat stride towards him,he ripped his paws from the tabby's grip,after that he kicked that tabby off him,and then he quickly dashed towards the exit of the clearing,his speed was his main weapon when hunting,his claws were unsheathed,and he bared his fangs as he saw both cats quickly closing the distance between them,but instead of hearing a threat he heard the flame colored tom speak.

"That was a clever trick,waiting for your enemy to lose his focus"

Then he heard the tabby speak "How can you praise a cat who has been hunting on our territory?"

Then FireStar countered "well,smell his scent BramblePaw,he obviously isn't from another clan,he must be a loner hunting on our territory"

The Cat finally spoke "You,you aren't like the cats at the boggy forest,you didn't attack me straight away"

Then FireStar spoke "That would be ShadowClan,and if you aren't with ShadowClan,from which Clan are you?"

The Cat saw BramblePaw uneasily padding around FireStar.

The Cat then spoke "None,I don't even know what a Clan is"

FireStar continued "A Clan is a group of cats who live together,hunt together and care for each other,patrol the territory to make sure their camp is secure,one cat protecting another,like a big family"

BramblePaw spoke "Look at his shoulder,it was bitten by a rat"

FireStar then spoke "You are right BramblePaw,kit,do you need help,we can take you to our medicine cat"

BramblePaw spoke "What?FireStar are you really considering to bring a loner who has been hunting on ThunderClan territory for four moons"

The Cat spoke "Whats a medicine cat?"

FireStar spoke "They are the cats that heal clan members from illness and injuries,they also are those who speak for StarClan to our Clans"

The Cat heard the part "heal clan members" and hope flared in him,maybe he could join this ThunderClan that they spoke of,and maybe they could heal his brother.

Then he asked "StarClan?"

FireStar spoke to him ''StarClan is the Clan when warriors die and leave the forest to join the other warriors in SilverPelt which is the night sky."

Then the Cat spoke "can i go to your Clan's camp,my Brother fell ill a moon ago,he has been suffering a lot,and he isn't getting better,i would do anything to help him"

And his gaze brightened when he heard FireStar say "Very well,you may join our Clan as an apprentice,you and your brother"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Toms and She-Cats i am ZnK not Erin Hunter...so i don't own warriors,but im am writing this fanfiction**

**_Chapter 2_**

The Cat padded along with FireStar while he explained the way the Clans worked,and with every word The Cat was anxious to join ThunderClan,but he still needed to get his brother to the medicine cat FireStar spoke of,then he asked "Whats your name kit?".

That was a question that the Cat didn't know the answer himself,since he always live with his brother,he had grown accustomed to only being called brother.

The Cat spoke to FireStar "I don't have one FireStar"with a pang of sadness in his voice

Then FireStar looked towards BramblePaw and said "Go hunt for the elders BramblePaw,i will see you at camp"BramblePaw nodded as FireStar spoke,And then he dashed off towards the forest that were parts of ThunderClan terriotory.

Then FireStar asked gently "can you unsheathe your claws kit?"with a serious demeanor to his face

The Cat looked at FireStar and took a second to acknowledge the command from who he hoped would be his Clan Leader

As his Claws escaped from his paws,FireStar stared at The Cat and then he spoke with a glad tone in his voice "you kit,shall be named GoldenPaw until you become a warrior,but tell this to no one until you do become an apprentice,if you do"GoldenPaw felt worried for a second but then he noticed that FireStar's tone was pragmatic,but it did hold certainty to it.

GoldenPaw then spoke as he jumped onto a broken tree trunk "Brother...wake up...I found help from some cats,they might let them"

GoldenPaw's brother then asked with the usual weak voice he had for a whole moon now "Who?"then GoldenPaw remembered that his brother didn't receive the explanation of Clans together with him.

GoldenPaw asked to FireStar looking down from the tree "FireStar,can you explain it to him as well?"FireStar nodded towards GoldenPaw and jumped to the tree.

After the explanation,his Brother was well awake,though weak,his brother could walk the distance to the ThunderClan Camp near the Great Sycamore,  
His Brother was named ScarPaw due to the scar on his chest.

FireStar then spoke "we need to get ScarPaw to CinderPelt,our medicine cat"as he got closer to ScarPaw.

FireStar told ScarPaw "Relax kit"as he bit ScarPaw scruff,and carried him off the tree and started to walk,GoldenPaw saw ScarPaw sleeping while in FireStar's grasp,GoldenPaw the walked towards FireStar and kept following him,as he reveled in the beauty of seeing the forest in new eyes,looking at territory that FireStar had explained to him earlier,as he saw a rabbit,he dropped to a hunting crouch and slowly dragging his body on the ground towards his target,then,he dashed at the rabbit.

FireStar said through ScarPaw's fur "No,That's not how you hunt a rabbit" but before he finished GoldenPaw had already killed the rabbit,FireStar looked puzzled with the blur of speed that GoldenPaw had moved to kill.

GoldenPaw tempted to bite into the rabbit,but instead he remembered the part of the warrior code that ruled that apprentices and warriors must feed the clan first.

When GoldenPaw saw a tunnel made of gorse FireStar told him "This is the entrance to camp,are you sure you want this life?" GoldenPaw nodded,knowing that this would be the life for him,and then he spoke "Yes,FireStar,i'm tired of living alone."Scarpaw also nodded.

FireStar nodded with approval and then he told GoldenPaw "GoldenPaw,you are spirited i will tell you that,you will prove your loyalty to me if you get to stay in the Clan"GoldenPaw was amazed at how much FireStar believed in him.

When he crossed the gorse tunnel he could smell dozens of cats,he recognized BramblePaw near a den on the other side of the clearing where the camp was set,GoldenPaw assumed that it was the elders den since there was an old cat talking to BramblePaw from within it.

All cats looked towards him,FireStar and ScarPaw with quizzical expressions,some looked at him with threatening eyes,but GoldenPaw wasn't intimidated,he fought a fox once,and he made it run,he wasn't scared,only worried that he wouldn't be accepted by the Clan.

After crossing the clearing,he entered a enclosed clearing,a small one,with a cat inside it,a she-cat with a dark gray colored pelt,Then FireStar spoke "CinderPelt,this cat is wounded,i found his brother in the forest,his brother led me to him,and i intend on making both of them apprentices"CinderPelt had a sweet voice,soothing,relaxing,GoldenPaw guessed it must be something for all medicine cats "FireStar,are you sure the Clan will accept them?"  
FireStar then spoke "They said the same about me,i was a kittypet"

GoldenPaw was surprised but not shocked he respected FireStar even though he barely knew him well,FireStar being a kittypet before coming to the Clan only solidified that respected and allowed him to understand FireStar's reasons for helping him,and he wouldn't disappoint took ScarPaw as they spoke then she said "he is really feverish,also,they are great cats,one of them took BramblePaw,an apprentice with three moons of training,these two have been hunting since they were two moons old" FireStar gasped for air then he looked at GoldenPaw and said "Come on,lets make you an apprentice"

As they were leaving a long-haired gray tom with amber eyes and broad great shoulders as he spoke,most cats would probably be hostile towards him but the tom simply asked "who is this FireStar?"FireStar looked at the cat with a warm friendly look,obviously they were best friends,then he spoke "he is a cat who i found in the woods when training with BramblePaw,he has been hunting to live with his brother since he was 2 moons old" GrayStripe looked at me his eyes wide with disbelief then he spoke to GoldenPaw this time "kit,are you okay,i've been in this clan for many,many moons,i've never seen a cat so two-faced that he would abandon a kit,didn't any cat ever help you?"

GoldenPaw remembered the ShadowClan patrol that drove him off when he was a kit "No GrayStripe,once i met a ShadowClan patrol a moon or so ago,they simply drove me and my ill brother" GrayStripe looked at him his eyes filled with concern but then GoldenPaw finished "but we are okay now,and i hope we get to stay,I want to fight for more than my own life,and i want to talk with other cats,not live alone.".Then FireStar told them both "well,lets make you a ThunderClan apprentice" Then GrayStripe asked FireStar with an eager tone "Who would mentor him FireStar?"

FireStar spoke with tired tone in his voice "well,no cat in the Clan would accept him as their apprentice,none of them has shown even a bit of acceptance towards him,Only you,so i suppose you should be his mentor"GoldenPaw was thrilled being mentored by GrayStripe one of the only cats who showed him any had BramblePaw so he couldn't become his apprentice.

They were at Highrock,the great rock that FireStar used to adress the Clan,FireStar then called "Let all those cats old enough to cat their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock!"as the other Clan cats came beneath the great hill that was Highrock,GoldenPaw felt himself cooler than he expected,he guessed he wasn't as worried as before,he was confident he could convince the Clan he would be a great addition to it.

When all cats gathered beneath Highrock,GoldenPaw felt all their gazes in between him and FireStar then FireStar began to speak "This Cat,has been within our forest for four moons,him and his brother have been hunting since they were kits,abandoned by their mother and father,they have never known family or a friendly face until today,i invite this cat to this Clan"GoldenPaw braced himself for the shouts of protest,then he heard nothing,until a dark brown tabby tom yowled "FireStar,do you really want a loner to join our Clan?He isn't Clanborn" FireStar stared at the tabby and spoke back with narrowed eyes,FireStar spoke "Dustpelt,have you forgotten a Clanborn Warrior caused the biggest terror in the forest,and a kittypet stopped him"at first i thought FireStar was about to start a riot then he continued stopping any damage from being made "A cat isn't made by birth but by what do in life" Dustpelt continued after FireStar was done "FireStar,how are we supposed to trust a loner?"GoldenPaw's head got hot,not with fever but with anger,was this tabby really question his loyalty without even seeing him,GoldenPaw was trying to calm himself,but before he could do anything to stop he was already leaping off the Highrock and hurtling towards the dark brown warrior who was questioning his loyalty to those who saved him and his brother.

Just then noticing his mistake.

**Well Toms and She-cats This Chapter took me 2 hours to make,I had thought this out before,but i did have to change it up a little bit,i might make a chapter tomorrow not making any promises  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello there Toms and She-Cats,i am back,i need some feedback,so please drop some reviews,with just about anything,even pointers,keep in mind this is my first fan fic, anyway lets get to it**

**_Chapter 3_**

As GoldenPaw landed on top of tabby,he was thrown off by the massive strength he possessed,GoldenPaws claws were ready to spring,but he knew,that if he had attacked the tabby with his claws,he would surely not get into the clan,GoldenPaw sprinted towards DustPelt,GoldenPaw instead of leaping onto the tabby again,he got his haunches ready to leap,but as soon as he saw the tabby ready himself,GoldenPaw then threw his body to the ground exposing his belly,but at the momentum he had,Dustpelt would never hit him,the he extended his paws and his DustPelts chest,knocking the wind out of him,the grasping his neck,GoldenPaw then swung on top of DustPelt and when he was on top of him,he battered DustPelts back with his hind paws,then GoldenPaw was pushed off by the bucking of DustPelts struggle,GoldenPaw then flew upwards,as he flew,rage blurred his vision,his claws sprang out,as he fell,he could see the tabby bracing to see GoldenPaw hit the ground and be extremely wounded from the fall,but GoldenPaw,extended his claws to the tree that was near,lowering his speed,and then he came to a halt,he expected to be taunted by Dustpelt but then DustPelt spoke in a raspy voice,gasping for breath "well done kit,you have some fight in you,remember me of FireStars apprentice ceremony" GoldenPaw then,lightly jumped off the tree,speaking back to the old cat "Thanks...you put up a good fight as well" Then FireStar leaped down from the HighRock and spoke "Im glad you both settled this,kit you will be named GoldenPaw until you receive your warrior name" .

GoldenPaw was now legitimately a member of ThunderClan!GoldenPaw lowered his head,FireStar placed his nose on GoldenPaws head,then he continued "Your mentor will be GrayStripe" he continued after drawing a breath "I hope GrayStripe will pass down all he knows on to you" then FireStar turned to GrayStripe and spoke "GrayStripe you are ready to take on another apprentice,you have received excellent training from LionHeart and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal to your friends and i expect you to pass on all you know to GoldenPaw"

GrayStripe smiled and approached GoldenPaw,FireStar had told GoldenPaw that they touched noses after his mentor was named,so GoldenPaw and GrayStripe touched their noses,the moment seemed to be the best in his life,he was being accepted as a ThunderClan apprentice,GrayStripe then spoke "GoldenPaw,you remind me of a certain someone" GrayStripe raised his head and looked at FireStar,GoldenPaw tried to connect what he had to do with FireStar,then GrayStripe looked back to GoldenPaw and spoke with a soft tone "well,its late,you must be tired from walking all the way here anyway,so ill take you to the apprentice den there he saw only two cats,BramblePaw,his first acquaintance in ThunderClan and a gray cat with dark flecks on his skin then GrayStripe spoke "Okay GoldenPaw you will be sleeping here until you become a warrior,sleep well,we have a long day ahead of us" GoldenPaw spoke "Thanks!GrayStripe" then he calmly walked in the den,it was made of bramble,much warmer than he was used to sleep in,he wasn't hungry thankfully to the rabbit he ate on the walk toward camp,as GoldenPaw crashed down on the extremely comfortable moss beds.

He almost fell asleep when the familiar voice of the dark colored cat spoke,almost invisible in the dark "so you are an apprentice,whats your name again?" GoldenPaw was glad to speak his name to his closest thing to a friend "Its GoldenPaw" BramblePaw looked at GoldenPaw then he spoke "well,good night GoldenPaw" GoldenPaw replied to you "as well BramblePaw" then both their heads fell to the comfort of the moss.

The sun glared at GoldenPaw as he woke up to a start as he saw GrayStripe waiting for him at the entrance of the apprentice den,GoldenPaw ran at him full speed,closing the distance in a second flat,even though he had just woken up and didn't even stretch,GoldenPaw looked at GrayStripe,GoldenPaw asked GrayStripe "What are we going to do today?" the excitement in his voice was obvious,as he looked around waiting for GrayStripe to speak what they were going to do he saw that all the other cats were glaring at him,anger boiled within GoldenPaw,but he restrained himself GrayStripe then spoke "were going to take around the territory and were also going to show you the scent of each Clan"Golden only knew ShadowClan due to a past meeting,but he had heard all about RiverClan and WindClan,GoldenPaw followed GrayStripe eagerly,then he asked "can i go to the medicine cat den to check on my brother?" GrayStripe spoke back with a gentle tone "sure,while you are there i will ask if FireStar and BramblePaw want to come as well" GoldenPaw smiled and flexed his paws,ready to burst into a full sprint to the medicine cat den,then he let it rip,his paws moved faster than he could register,GoldenPaw always knew he was fast,but he always assumed all cats were as fast as him,but apparently he was extraordinarily fast,he noticed it during his fight with DustPelt,all cats were commenting on how fast he was,since then it showed more to him,and he also felt faster since his first taste of battle adrenaline with DustPelt,as he closed in the brambles he saw ScarPaw talking to CinderPelt ThunderClans medicine cat,GoldenPaw then asked "hey brother,how are you?" CinderPelt looked at GoldenPaw surprised,Then ScarPaw spoke "well,_GoldenPaw_ im much better now that CinderPelt gave me those herbs" GoldenPaw noticed he really forced the GoldenPaw part,GoldenPaw asked CinderPelt "when will he be well again CinderPelt?" CinderPelt spoke with a gentle tone "well,with his surprisingly fast recovery i would assume that tomorrow he will become an apprentice isn't that right,ScarPaw?" GoldenPaw tensed,he thought that if she knew the entire Clan would know but then he thought,FireStar probably told her,his tone was much happier as he said "Thank you so much CinderPelt,well ScarPaw im off to begin my apprentice training i will see you when i come back" he then spun around and joyfully ran in the knowledge that his brother was fine.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello Toms and She-cats GoldenClaw Chronicles is returning,sorry guys,i have just not been able to write it down,i just wasn't that motivated to do it but thanks to some encouraging words from The Endless Hourglass i feel reinvigorated and ready to roll**

**_chapter 4_**

Goldenpaw was running to his mentor Graystripe as he was eager to begin his life as an apprentice,he made a last dash to Graystripe and then stopped spotting Bramblepaw "Hey Bramblepaw how are you doing?" Bramblepaw looked at him still tired and spoke "I feel great,We will be taking you for your first tour in the Thunderclan territory" Goldenpaw looked at Graystripe who was talking with Firestar as they both slowly walked through the gorse tunnel that led in and out of the Thunderclan camp,he was close to his mentor,he looked around,trying to captire all the scents and odors of the entire territory, then Graystripe announced "this is the sandy hollow,where you will do most of your combat training" Firestar was now leading the way,with both Bramblepaw and Graystripe not far behind him,Goldenpaw then ran to them and slowed his pace to match theirs,Goldenpaw was now looking at a giant tree,not as big as the trees over at Fourtrees which Firestar explained to him it was where gatherings took place in,it was a truce when all clans met and discussed how they were or made announcements,then he stopped and spoke "This Goldenpaw is the Great Sycamore,one of our landmarks within our territory,and that" he pointed to a higher mound with some caves and higher trees than the area around it "That is the Snakerocks".

After walking some while they came to a river,obviously the border with Riverclan that Firestar spoke about all the other three cats expertly crossed through some stepping stones that took them from one bank to another as Goldenpaw jumped from on stepping stone to another he then was pushed of by a wind that came downstream,Goldenpaw quickly tried to grasp the rock he was once on top of,but with his small weight he couldn't pull himself down,he was then thrown a tail-length away from the stepping stones,Goldenpaw then fell on the water,it was cold,bone-biting,his muscles felt dormant as he simply wailed around on the a gray shape grasped his scruff with his teeth as he was carried back to the bank by his mentor, who was now soaking wet,with his hair plastered to his body,Goldenpaw saw Firestar sighing in relief,he also saw Bramblepaw smiling in happiness and Graystripe was shaking the water off like it was nothing,Goldenpaw lifted himself to his paws and asked "How do you swim so well Graystripe?" Graystripe looked at him for a moment then he spoke with a relaxed tone "Well,I used to be part of Riverclan until Firestar made me join in" Goldenpaw was quizzical at the idea of switching clans but still,if his mentor had done it,it really couldn't be so hard,but he really wasn't considering any other clan,because after all,Thunderclan was the one who took him and his brother in when they most needed.

After crossing the stepping-stones again,Goldenpaw got closer to Firestar and Graystripe as they said "Goldenpaw these are the Sunningrocks,they have been part of Thunderclan territory since i came to the forest,and as far as i know they always were" after drawing some air he continued "Riverclan makes various attempts to take it from us" Goldenpaw thought "_So Riverclan keeps trying to take this from Thunderclan?I wonder if they would ever give up" _Firestar stopped when he heard Goldenpaw's and Bramblepaw's bellies rumbling,he then announced to the three other cats "let's stop for a bit" he then lied down on the ground and then spoke with a commanding tone "Bramblepaw,Goldenpaw go out hunting and catch some prey for us then we will hunt for the clan on the way around the borders" Goldenpaw nodded and rushed off to the other side of the river,carefully jumping from stepping stone to stepping stone,and then he tasted the air,he felt the smell of a rabbit some tail-lengths away so he dropped into a crouch and started to stalk his prey,as he carefully threaded around the leaves so he wouldn't be the wind switched carrying his scent to the plump rabbit,so immediately Goldenpaw hugged a nearby tree,hoping that the animal wouldn't smell him and late,by the time he got to the tree the rabbit was already running away,Goldenpaw went into a full blown sprint to get to the prey,when he was a whiskers-length from grasping the precious catch,he tripped on a fallen branch and tumbled on the some heartbeats he got up,feeling defeat and ready to return empty handed,but then he noticed something,on the ground he spotted pawprints from the rabbits careless running,so he then started to follow them,Goldenpaw got closer to the prints and tasted the air,feeling like the odor coming from the prints laid down a perfect path to where the rabbit had hid,and so he carefully stalked the prints,to find them abruptly stopping near a bush,he knew that if he jumped into the bush the rabbit would very well find him,so he took advantage of a nearby tree,he climbed up to the top and then,he saw the plump white shape nibbling to the ground,Goldenpaw put his four paws around the branch and slowly turned upside down,Goldenpaw braced himself and let closed the distance to ground in a single heartbeat,by the time the rabbit noticed his fangs were already sinking onto the throat of the prey,he thanked Starclan for the prey which he had fought to kill and walked off.

As he arrived near the Sunningrocks he noticed that the smell of Graystripe was behind him,so he dropped the prey and asked "Were you following me Graystripe?" Graystripe looked back at him and spoke "Yes,I was,and I noticed that you tracked that rabbit you had lost,tell me,how did you know the rabbit was in that bush,brambles conceal ones smell" Goldenpaw stared at him,he though all cats knew how to follow prints,but then he spoke back to his mentor "Well,Graystripe I simply followed its pawprints" Graystripe looked at him and spoke "Well,not many cats know how to do that,I myself never thought of that even though i am moons older than you" Goldenpaw felt content,this was the first praise he had received from his mentor,then Goldenpaw continued "Well,let's go to Firestar and Bramblepaw did you catch anything Graystripe?" Graystripe laughed "Of course,they are already at Sunningrocks" Goldenpaw grasped ther rabbit again and jumped the stepping stones,with more confidence this time,knowing that the wind that threw him off was nothing more than a fluke,but Goldenpaw was still wary of any winds changing.

After joyfully eating together they went to Fourtrees,Riverclan scent was still fresh on Goldenpaws mouth,but he still proceeded to Fourtrees to feel the scent of Shadowclan on the exact opposite of Fourtrees while Riverclan was at the right,and what he assumed was Windclan to the left,but there was another smell on the air,it smelled like blood,a lot of blood,then Goldenpaw asked quietly to Graystripe "Why does this place smell like so much blood?" Graystripe looked at him and spoke "Well,one moon ago there was a great battle here,between the four clans and Bloodclan,Firestar lead it believe it or not,he the youngest leader,led the biggest battle this forest has probably seen" Goldenpaw looked at Firestar now,seeing his leader with a sad look on his face revealed something to Goldenpaw,Firestar didn't feel proud about it,he felt sorrow for the cats who lost their lives,and Bramblepaw had a dark look on his eyes,he looked at one of the four great trees,the one with small stream of dry blood on it,Goldenpaw asked "Why are you so sad Bramblepaw,we won didn't we" Bramblepaw looked at Goldenpaw with a darkness and sorrow in his amber eyes,he then spoke in a choked voice "I am sad because my father died here" Goldenpaw felt sad as well now,he then spoke "Well,I am sure your father died valiantly Bramblepaw" Bramblepaw looked back at him and spoke "No,my father died a shameful death,he was torn apart by the leader of Bloodclan,who he brought to the forest in the first place" Goldenpaw didn't know what to say,so he simply walked away from the dark brown tabby and walked to Firestar and spoke "Firestar it is already sunhigh we should get back to camp now" Firestar's gaze refocused on Goldenpaw and then he spoke "Yes,you are right Goldenpaw,Let's go back Bramblepaw,Graystripe" Graystripe nudged Goldenpaw with his tail and continued,Goldenpaw placed his tail above Bramblepaws shoulder,on a shallow attempt to comfort him,but Bramblepaw simply brushed his tail was looking to the ground,wanting to avoid everyone's gaze,then he noticed pawprints on the ground,but they weren't regular pawprints,they were bloody,he spoke to the other 3 toms "Well,you go ahead,I will try and get some prey to bring back to camp" and Goldenpaw walked off,following the bloodstained trail.

After following the pawprints for some time,he found a tree trunk with blood smeared on the bark,but the trail was gone,Goldenpaw then opened his mouth to taste the air,he felt the smell of a cat,one he had never smelled before,maybe an intruder to Thunderclan?this could be Goldenpaws perfect opportunity to show the clan he had value,but then he turned around the tree and found a five-moon old kit,she was bleeding from her paw,her pads were raw,when she saw Goldenpaw she tried to run,but she slipped on the pool of blood beneath her,Goldenpaw then spoke "Calm down,I will bring you to our medicine cat"he then pushed himself beneath her,she weighted on his haunches,but he still held her getting her settled she spoke "Thank...you" and her head fell on Goldenpaws shoulder,Goldenpaw slowly carried the she-kit with him,her weight pressing him against the floor,and blood trickling down his paws,then he saw the gorse tunnel,he called "Graystripe!" when he saw the gray shape walking back and forth through the tunnel,when the Gray tom looked at him,his amber eyes locked onto the load on top of Goldenpaw,he ran to Goldenpaw "Goldenpaw,what happened?Let me take her" Goldenpaw simply nodded and spoke "No,go get Cinderpelt now!" Graystripe looked at Goldenpaw a moment,but then he ran to the medicine cat den,with a speed almost rival to Goldenpaw's,after walking three tail-lengths he saw the gray figure emerge with another cat by him,Goldenpaw laid down the red kit on his shoulder onto the ground and took some distance, "she is injured Cinderpelt,i found her near a tree in the training hollow" Goldenpaw saw the kit open her eyes,her eyes were blue like the sky,her pelt redder than Firestar's.

As Firestar strode in,Cinderpelt spoke "Quick,help me take her to the my den" she obviously was talking to Firestar,then Graystripe approached Goldenpaw and spoke "Get some rest Goldenpaw,you have done well" Goldenpaw replied with a question "Will she be okay Graystripe?" Graystripe looked back at him and spoke "Yes,with Cinderpelt caring for her,she will be better in a moon or so" Goldenpaw strode back to his den as well,it was empty,he went to the moss bed at the far end and laid down his head,wondering if what Graystripe had said was true,or was it just a lie to make Goldenpaw feel better,but he barely had time to think, as all the exhaustion from the day crashed down onto him.

**Holy Jesus i mean 2k words,wow it seemed like a short 700 word chapter well i guess this one will make up for me not writing this weekend since i will be going to a sun-drown place myself,well seeya Toms and She-cats**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Toms and She-cats,Back from sun-drown place,anyway,lets get back to the story**

**I do not own warriors,if I did Whitestorm would still be alive**

**_Chapter 5_**

Goldenpaw was fast asleep when he felt a jab on his shoulder,he thought it was only a dream,but the jab came again and again until he drowsily opened his eyes.

Goldenpaw mewled groggy because of the rude awakening"Ungh,what is it?" Goldenpaw expected to see either Graystripe or Bramblepaw waking him but then a nostalgic figure stood above him "Goldenpaw,wake up,its time for my apprentice ceremony" the scar on Scarpaw's chest seemed to have faded,that scar remembered Goldenpaw of the time before Thunderclan.

Goldenpaw walked in the forest,with his feverish brother close the time Scarpaw wasn't as sick as he was two nights ago,Goldenpaw and Scarpaw were walking calmly with daylight warming their pelts,Scarpaw's white pelt seemed gray and dull at the both were closer to the boggy area that was Shadowclan territory they stopped.

"Are you okay brother?" mewled Goldenpaw

Scarpaw drew in a cold breath of air and spoke back with a tired tone "Yes,I can go on for some tree-lengths"

Goldenpaw nodded and got up.

After walking for some minutes they started to smell some cats approaching,but before they could react the scents had already surrounded both of 's claws sprung from his paws,but before he could even react a figure dropped from the tree above and onto Goldenpaw's back.

"Look,some loners think they can come in our territory." one of the younger toms spoke.

Goldenpaw spat back angrily "Get off!" trying to use all of his strength to push back the weight on his back,but it was to no avail,Goldenpaw didn't know why he was born so weak,so useless.

Then another tom,barely older than Goldenpaw continued "What do you want loner?Looking for easy prey?" as the toms laughed about Goldenpaw's failure.

Scarpaw lunged at the same tom,the tom skillfully dodged away from Scarpaw's swipe,the tom jumped over his head,nicking Scarpaw's ear with his sharp claws,as blood flowed from Scarpaw's ear Goldenpaw felt the put further pressure on his back,then suddenly stepping off,but Goldenpaw knew that if he so much as moved he would be batted back,so all he could do was was dodging and rolling away from the toms attacks when suddenly Scarpaw fell back on a tree,unable to dodge backwards he was cornered,the tom the put himself upwards on his two paws,and before Scarpaw could cut his belly with an attack,the tom crashed down his claws on Scarpaw,Scarpaw dodged sideways,but one of the tom's claws streaked across Scarpaw's chest,as blood spattered across the trees all Goldenpaw heard was the tortured yowl from his brother.

"Ugh!Come on I still can fight you mouse-brain" taunted Scarpaw.

But before he could even take on step forth he crashed down on the ground,Goldenpaw sprinted to him,one tom tried to strike Goldenpaw,but Goldenpaw nimbly dodged by rolling sideways,not stopping for a moment,when he reached Scarpaw the tom who had assaulted his brother was at his side,Goldenpaw just mewed to him "Get away from him!" as he shielded his brothers body with his tom hadn't stopped,Goldenpaw bit on his brothers scruff dragging and carrying him away from the group of toms,Goldenpaw wasn't fast enough to elude them while carrying Scarpaw.

He asked through the skin in his mouth "Are you okay brother?"

After some seconds a weak voice came from the tom "Yeah,you did great little brother"

Scarpaw wasn't Goldenpaw's younger brother,he only opened his eyes earlier,but Goldenpaw was still treated like a burden,Goldenpaw dropped his brother near a pile of leaves and spoke "Go over to our old nest,I am going to try and distract those toms,they got to be following us" Scarpaw was about to object but Goldenpaw had already dashed off.

Goldenpaw saw the toms,but before they could react he was already on tom of one,as he swiped his claws on one of their faces he felt his paw get wet with blood,he then wrapped his tail around one's neck,using it to swing himself around while batting his head to the ground,as the toms head hit the ground Goldenpaw heard the sound bones cracking on the impact,then one of the toms batted Goldenpaw away skidding for a tail-length,Goldenpaw heaved his body upwards,Goldenpaw probably had bought his brother enough time to get out of the bogs,but he still needed to get away,Goldenpaw started to run around some trees,going in between them,underneath bushes,going in any direction,simply spreading his scent around the woods,trying to make him untrackable if the cats decided to give chase.

After sprinting around the bogs he found the woodlands,he was already sweating,panting from exhaustion,tracking further and further until he found the nest he and Scarpaw slept in a small wooden hollow he entered it and calmly put himself near his brother,leafs were sticky on his brother's chest,he probably used those leaves to stop his chest from bleeding,then Goldenpaw felt his eyes grow heavy,falling asleep.

**Sorry guys.I really broke my promise didn't I,but school is like Shadowclan,hating  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry Toms and She-cats but I just have been suffering from writer's block,Im currently beating it back with a kendo sword,not sure for how long it will last though.**

**_Chapter 6_**

Goldenpaw got up from his moss bed,his bones still tired from sleeping.

As Goldenpaw slowly walked into the clearing of Thunderclan camp he saw Firestar,Graystripe and Sandstorm Firestar's mate.

Goldenpaw took his place near Bramblepaw,he also expected his brother to fill a place next to him but then he saw that his brother was headed to Highrock,Goldenpaw through the crowd of cats he saw his brothers nearing Highrock,His brother slowly got up on the top near Firestar.

"All cats of Thunderclan,as you know I welcomed two loners toThuderclan,Goldenpaw and his Brother."Firestar seemed to be looking especially at Goldenpaw.

Dustpelt stood near Goldenpaw and mewed to him "Don't worry im sure the clan understands that you and your brother can take care of yourselves,after that display of courage you gave the clan I don't expect them to."Goldenpaw nodded.

Goldenpaw heard the familiar ritual of the apprenticeship ceremony,solemnly he watched Firestar name his brother "You kit,shall be known as Scarpaw until you recieve your warrior name."

Scarpaw eyes shining with pride,Firestar continued "Dustpelt,will you take Scarpaw as your apprentice,tou have shown great determination to serve the clan,i hope you will pass on your best qualities onto him"Scarpaw looked puzzled but he still approached Dustpelt and touched noses with was glad that Scarpaw's ceremony wasn't like his own,but he didn't like that Dustpelt had become his brother's secretly hoped that both of them would be mentored by Graystripe even though he knew it was didn't like Dustpelt at all but he respected him,the only cat he knew who spoke against Firestar,obviously Firestar wasn't one to punish one to express their opinion,but still that required a lot of guts.

Graystripe nudged Goldenpaw's head with his muzzle,Goldenpaw looked at him with a jolt "Relax Goldenpaw,anyway,were going hunting with Scarpaw and Dustpelt later,get some rest until then,you had a hard day yesterday."

Goldenpaw looked at him darkly "Is she going to be okay?"

Graystripe nodded at him with a smile "Yeah sure,remember that Cinderpelt is a great medicine cat,you should have more faith in her,but still go over to the medicine den"he pointed at it "If you want to check on her."

Goldenpaw calmly walked there,saving his strengths for hunting with his brother and their mentors.

As he entered he saw the kit lying down,her pelt not red and bloody,but white with a rose red tail,green eyes and a the very end of her tail a green tip,near Cinderpelt both talking,as Goldenpaw entered the kit looked at him and spoke "Hey,you're the apprentice who saved...Sorry for the problems,and the blood."

Goldenpaw looked at her surprised,after looking at her,searching for word "No problem,I was just glad you are still alive."Goldenpaw then looked at Cinderpelt and spoke "Cinderpelt,when will she be able to walk again?"

Cinderpelt simply looked at him,seeing the sorrow in his eyes mewed "Yes,she'll be fine,but from what I know she is a loner,like you used to be."

Goldenpaw looked at her,so she wasn't from a clan? That meant that maybe Firestar would let her stay,but all Goldenpaw could do was hope.

Goldenpaw was walking across the clearing when he noticed two apprentices talking.

As he got closer he recognized his brothers white pelt and Bramblepaw's brown tabby fur.

"So,how about we go hunting?"Graystripe mewed as he crossed the clearing.

The apprentices stopped talking and looked at Graystripe.

Goldenpaw said "Yeah,im going to catch more than these two combined."

Scarpaw's eyes flared with the excitement of a challange "Sure,if you two can even get out of camp."

Bramblepaw countered to both of them "Well,make sure you both don't get lost."

Their mentors approached the exit of the camp.

Goldenpaw ran in their direction,beside his brother and his best friend,even if he barely knew Bramblepaw.

Goldenpaw was stalking a plump mouse,as he slowly dragged himself across the forest floor,he felt its heartbeat,getting closer and closer,getting ready to lunge at his prey.

As he killed his prey,he buried it nearby,Goldenpaw then saw a sparrow on the trees,as he slowly climbed up one himself,as the wind moved the branches,Goldenpaw moved,making sure not to cause even the slightest the sparrow flew to the ground,Goldenpaw sprung his claw,slowly moving forward,as the bird was just beneath him,he dropped from the tree,killing the new prey by biting its neck,as it slowly bled.

Goldenpaw was carrying the two pieces of prey back to camp when he scented Bramblepaw,coming back with prey as well.

Graystripe was also back,carrying two rabbits in his jaws.

Firestar came back with a crow in his mouth.

Scarpaw and Dustpelt each came back with two mice.

As the six toms left the prey on the fresh-kill pile,they each took one piece and started to settle around camp.

Goldenpaw took the mouse he caught himself,sitting next to Bramblepaw and they ravenously ate their food,they started to talk.

"Goldenpaw,I have to say,you have become a much better hunter then you were when i got sick." Scarpaw mewed in between bites.

Goldenpaw smiled,feeling happy that his brother could finally be back.

Bramblepaw then pointed"Well,you did bring back quite a bit of prey Goldenpaw."

Goldenpaw burst into laughter "Well,I have been hunting for the last moon all by myself to feed both of us."

Goldenpaw then got up and left for the apprentice den,leaving his friends to finish up their laid down on his moss bedding,he felt his eyes grow heavy,he slowly fell asleep.

**Soooo SORRY GUYS,SCHOOL IS KEEPING ME AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER,I REALLY CAN'T WRITE much during the weekdays,so im leaving up for writing one chapter every free day i get,AKA mostly weekends**


End file.
